Comet (Classical)
|-|Fair Form= |-|Oblivion Form= Not to be confused with Nice-Alex or pretty much any damn version of Alex just because Comet (Classical) wears a hoodie and has that weird sharp-ass hairdo Already put up this warning, and please for the love of god if i see a Comet (Classical) vs Nice-Alex/ABT Alex just because they look the same and crap, there is probably no chance that Comet (Classical) is going to win (But if its going to be lazy fight, Comet (Classical) would definitely win.) from how much amalgamated bullshit that goes on here that whenever you try to make sense of any Infinity Tier vs Something Tier it always ends up in a technicolor hellscape full of bodily fluids and jumbled thoughts. Just dont, seriously. Summary Classical Comet is perhaps one of the 'Normal" forms of Comet, the Post-Classical Comet A.K.A. This Comet has still access to this form and maintains till today. Classical Comet achieved Post-Classical Form after absorbing copious amounts of Nesquik and Ovaltine powder from Universe j8-91 which actually boosts someone's power by a ton. Due to Classical Comet's addiction on milk powder or similar, he ended up absorbing the entire universe. Classical Comet is the Weakest form of Comet in reality, but no one talks about Pre-Classical Comet. Oblivion Comet is the precursor to Post-Classical Comet but wait! you might ask: "WHY DUDE GOT A CUBE FOR A HEAD" Its simple, Comet is copying Pyrocynical obviously. Powers & Stats Key: Fair Comet | Oblivion Comet Tier: -5 (Far higher when snorted Ovaltine or Milo | Transcends the Concept of tiers while in this form. Rank: Paradise-Class A+ ''' '''Name: D' Godrippah 'Skullstompah Starsmasha, Comet Origin: Hyperverse 7j-9rn1 Gender: Mann (Transcends the concept of Masculinity and becomes one with Masculinity, meaning that Classical Comet is the Manliest person in the entire Omniverse) Age: Presumably 17 | Transcends the concept of Time. Classification: '''Warboss, Grandmaster of the Solar Ravens, Primarch of the Imploding Verses, Possible Primarch of the Black Star, Guardian of the Hyperverse 7j-9rn1, Overguardian of the Hyperverse Group 1c11-f, Warmaster, The Breaker of Tyrants, The Arch-Traitor, Remembrancer, The Despoiler, The Godbreaker, The God-Eater, The End of Times, Astropath, Enginseer, Grandmaster Pysker, Living Saint, Fabricator General, Chaos Champion of Malice, Exarch, Necron Lord, Autarch, Archon, Warpsmith, Shadowseer, Warlord, Captain-General of the Overgenerals of the 7th Multiversal Brigade Fleet, Ironfather, Warsmith, Lord General, Lord Commander, Master of the Administratum, Lord Executioner, Some kid, , Someone that just likes to piss off Eiki Shiki because Eiki Shiki is just an angry flat loli. '''Powers & Abilities: Limitless Omnikinesis (All Manipulations and All Kinesis), Omnipathy, Absolute Will, Nigh-Complete Arsenal, Rule Bending, Law Bending, Omnilock, Omnimagic, Omnifarious, Infinith-Dimension Physiology, Meta-Teleportation, Infinite Hax, Absolute Access, Absorption, Absolute Power Mimicry, Superior Adaptation, Immunity to OHKO and similar, Immunity for powers to be copied, Wank Nullification, Composite Nullification, Exaggerated Nullification, Immunity for powers to be nullified | All powers from before but infinitely upgraded to infinity^infinity^ad infinitum, Perfection, Complete Arsenal, Complete Immunity against all Abilities, Immunity against attack that originate from Infinith dimensions upward, Omnipotence Negation, Omniscience Negation, Omni-Negation, Perfect Immortality, Immortality Negation, Omnidestruction, Omni-Absoluteness (All Absolute powers), Massive Hax Resistance, Hax Nullification, Equinox Nullification (Any attempts of being equalized is automatically nullified), Resistance to PIS, Has a Plot Armor that extends Lightyears with no known end to its already bullshit durability. Attack Potency: at most Low Outerversal '''(far higher with Milo/Ovaltine/Nesquik) | Massively Beyond True Infinite Memetic+''' Speed: Massively Faster than Omnipresence (Is faster than Omnipresent characters despite not being Omnipresent''' | Impossible to Define (Went so fast that when Comet strided upon trillions of timelines his Meta-Afterimage was already making duplicates of itself.) '''Striking Potency: at most High Infinite Memetic | Infinitely Massively Beyond Truly Infinitely Beyond Memetic+ + 1 Durability: at most Beyond Memetic (Survived the 1st and 2nd Meme wars, survived 4chan death threats) | Massively Beyond Infinitely Massively Beyond Truly Infinitely Irrelvantly Beyond Infinitely Massively Beyond Memetic+ '''This is fucking pointless, this guy has Perfect Immortality in Oblivion State. '''Stamina: Subhuman to Infinite (Depends on his mood.) | Truly Endless Range: As much as he likes and depends on his mood. | Truly Endless Standard Equipment: Pointless, Has Complete Arsenal and can pretty much go Gates of Babylon^Ad_Infinitum on your ass. Mostly Used Standard Equipment: * Heavy Bolter The Heavy Bolter is an enormous version of the Boltgun. Of much larger size and weight, the heavy bolter fires powerful durability piercing fist-sized bolts at the enemy with a staggering rate of fire. Deals 10 Absolute Irreversible Damage if you are a Video-Game-Based Character * Singularity-Class Multiversal Extinguisher The Singularity-Class Multiversal Extinguisher is the personal flagship and ship of Comet, It has a Transfinite Size and a fuckton of cannons that can solo your verse and slice through like a 1000 Degree knife on molten butter. * Dreadnought Armor Infused with the Corpses of Dead Universes Armed with Grand Unification Cannons The Best Armor. * A Pink Y-SEries VPCYB35AG Vaio Laptop The One im using right now to type this part and pretty much the whole damn profile since my main computer is busted Notable Attacks and Techniques I CAST FIST!! - '''When Comet is pissed off or dosent have any supply of Nesquik and Ovaltine, You get a good ol' fisting Calgar Style. Destroys all Durabilities and cannot be stopped or negated nor dodged and does not miss, Hurts a fuckton even if you wear dreadnought Armor. Instakills any unarmoured person. '''Mystical Space Typhoon - Targets 1 Magic-Based or Video-Game Based attack and negates it. Delta Tornado - Destroys all attacks casted by the opponent and opponent losses 300 Infinities of HP if said Opponent is Video-Game Based. Raigeki - Destroy all life no matter if immortal or a god or exists on a higher dimension or something else, on said location, can be applied on the Omniverse. I CAST FIST!! Reduxed - Like the original I CAST FIST!! except more explodey and can blow up an entire universe, can knockdown Phantom Titans of Morio'oh Fortify This Position - Fortifies own place on a 10 meter radius with Plot-Armor infused Purity Boxes. Comet becomes completely invulnerable when this is casted Golden Castle of Stromberg - Like above but extended about 300 meters. Boop! - Can be a OHKO, Can change the Stats of a person or can even negate everything about the character, Boop! is completely random and cannot be negated nor stopped. Im joining Chaos! - Summon the Chaos Gods including Malice even though Malice was retconned into nonexistence. Sly Marbo - Summon Sly Marbo, Instantly beats said character, cannot be killed, cannot be stopped cannot be weakened, damaged or wounded. Sly Marbo once defeated all 5 Chaos Gods by just screaming. Force Lightning - Classic Force Lightning, nothing special. Author Authority - Yeah. Fireball - Deals Infinite Damage. Destroys a Single Universe. Agitated Skeleton Shriek - Halloween only attack, induces fear on the opponent no matter what. Weaknesses * Is severely weakened without the presence of Ovaltine/Milo/Nesquik/similar, becomes angry overtime and gains power through anger. * Breasts. * Alcoholic Drinks (Lightweight) * "Her" (Because of her, The Touhou Universe was left alone, and no this isnt Reimu.) * Chess Games * Stores that close before 10pm * Copious amounts of Lewd Artifacts * Persons that are unable to extrapolate missing sources * * Warm Milk on Cereal * Being around people * People not taking fights seriously * Being Speed Equalized in battles * Not getting that Limited Edition Age of Sigmar Figurines. * Crappy movies * Going out * Having No Internet * Accidentaly exiting the web browser when you are already at the end of creating a profile and you have to start all over again * People not getting the references. Other Notable Victories: * WH40K Universe (Later resurrected the entire universe and becomes autonomous) * Umineko Multiverse * DC Multiverse * Marvel Multiverse * Kami Tenchi! Multiverse * DB Multiverse * Any Anime Universe * Any Omnipotents * Law of Identity * The entire Video-Game Metaverse (Except Touhou Universe) Notable Losses None yet. Inconclusive: * An 11th Grade Math Test Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Hax Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:Hax Nullification Category:Mann Category:The only character that cant beat the Touhou Universe because of "Her", No its not Flandre, Hecc or Reimu or some other character with the most conceptually bullshit powers to date.